Black Dawn (Free to Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: Things have gone from bad to worse for the remaining Black Arms, their species is nearly annihilated, Shadow has betrayed them for far too long, and now their only hopes for survival are stranded on Mobius! Just when they are on the brink of extinction however fate may intervene, and a powerful force may bring them back to being a terror of Mobius! Involved Characters: *Eclipse the Darkling (Played by Jaredthefox92) *Cyzer (Ask to play as) *Rhygenta (Ask to play as) *Blurk (Ask to play as) *Cregel (ask to play as) Rules: #Jared will play as Eclipse the Darkling. #Sign up to play as one of the Darklings #Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. (No auto-hitting, godmodding, metagaming). #This will take place in a setting akin to Archie Sonic Universe canon. Starter: The dreary rain poured down into the forest down upon their little heads, the xenos slogged through the muddled terrain that they have been forced to become so accustomed to over the past several months. What was once proud members of the mighty alien race known only as Black Arms have now become subjected to the elements of Mobius's lower atmosphere in an ironic twist of fate. "Curse this infernal rock! Were we not betrayed by our own brother young ones we would have conquered it and terraformed it past this liquid perpetration! We must press towards though, the farther we get away from the crash site the better our chances of surviving on this miserable planet." Behind what was a Mobian like xenomorph colored with grey flesh and red stripes with a long hook like tail, a wisp like alien creature that was hovering with the appearance of what could only be described as an tiny eighth note with black skin and a glowing magenta colored eyeball hurried in the dreary rain ahead of it's small pack up to the larger bipedal xenomorph that was their leader. The creature swiftly positioned itself under the arms of the leader as it scurried ahead and started to rub against the side of the more Mobian like being. "Rhygenta, why are you ahead of your siblings? I'm sorry to tell you that I offer no better coverage from these infernal elements under my arm than in the open I'm afraid." The creature responded by merely rubbing up against the bigger alien and proceeding to speak as if it were signing a note like tone. Apparently the smaller being could sense the despair in the leader is it was trying to make gestures of comfort to cheer the bipedal like alien up. In response to this the leader that it was rubbing up against simply smiled and started to pet it while on the move. "Now now Rhygenta, I realize you're trying to cheer me up, but it is imperative we save such pleasantries until we find shelter. After all I need to keep my guard up, were I to fall I shutter to think what fate may befall you and your siblings." The leader said as he finished petting the note like creature before pressing onward.'' '' Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC